Lost Galaxy
Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, often abbreviated as PRLG or simply Lost Galaxy, is the seventh season of the Power Rangers series. It is based on the Japanese Super Sentai television series Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (translated as Star Beasts Squadron Milky Way Man). Lost Galaxy is the first series to not be a continuation of the previous series, with its own new cast and story. With the annual suit change that began with Power Rangers Zeo and the annual cast and story change starting with this series, this is the first series to follow the practice set by the Super Sentai series. Production Development According to some trademark documents, the original working title was Power Rangers: Space Jungle. Lost Galaxy marked the first time a pr season stood on its own and wasn't simply contination of past seasons. The season first used the sentai method of changing casts and themes every year. It took its footage from the sentai gingaman and recycled a few of it's plot ( although maintained alot of orginality). A new cast was brought in to play the Galaxy Rangers, Dany Slavin, Valeire Varone, Reggie Role, Cerina Vincent, and Archie Kao were brought in to play the role of the Galaxy Rangers. Russell Luarence would appear in the first episode and later return Midway as the second Megna Defender. Amy Miller would be brought in to play the duaghter of Scorpius. Later the Trakeena character would become the main villian. Galaxy season 1 brought Power Rangers ratings back up to record levels. Lost Galaxy season 1 is the hightest rated pr season in history. Toy Sales also went sky high. Ratings for Lost Galaxy season 2 went back down due to lack of promotion by the Fox Network. Toy sales remained up through. The Space/Galaxy team up marked the first time Rangers from past season would meet the current team (not counting the Alien Rangers who were guest stars at best). This traditon came from the sentai and would become a part of Power Rangers for many years after. . During production of Lost Galaxy Season 2 Valeire Varone was dignoised woth Luckimea. While she was treated for the disease a replacement needed to be found for her. Patrica Ja Lee was orginally going to reprise the role of Cassie Chan and become the new Galaxy Pink Ranger. Her character would have stayed past the team up. Lee wanted to much money and top billing as Pink Ranger so that idea was dropped. Melody Perkins was instead brought into to play her role of Karone/Astronoma. Karone became Kendrix's (Varone's character) on screen replacement. Thank fully Varone would make a full recovery and return for th e season's last episode. Union rules dictated that she had to remain in the credits during her the absense and be allowed to return following her recovery. Originally there was an idea that the Rangers would meet anicent rangers form a long time ago. This plot was dropped before it was ever seriously thought out. In its place came the Lost Galaxy Subplot. Many fans think that Marinoi was originally in the Lost Galaxy during LG's first episode, but somehow was freed from it by the time of the last episode of the season. Nothing was farther from the truth as many would find out. As Saban Entertainmet was planning yet another even more ambitous season. The cast would be changed yet again and a new theme would be present. Power Rangers Lost Galaxy would take footage from the Super Sentai entitled, Gingaman. Power Rangers would spin the concept into another Space season. It was about five young hereos who recieved the mystical Quasar Sabers that let them become the Galaxy Rangers. The season started compelely fresh like it was a new show( this was the first time PR fully ultilized the sentai method by totally changing the themes and casts from year to year from this point on). One notable exception to this was a team up between the Space Rangers and Lost Galaxy Rangers ( another Super Sentai tradition). Unfortuantely, during filming Valiere Varone ( the actor who played the new Pink Ranger named Kendrix) had lukiamea and needed to be written of the show. Patricia Ja Lee was set to remain on the show after the team up to take Varone's place. But the deal fell through over money and credit placement issues. Lee did not stay past the teamup as orginally planned. Instead Meledy Perkins was brought back to reprise her role as Karone. She would become the new Pink Ranger. Following union rules ( Power Rangers had gone SAG by this point) Valiere was still credited during her absence.Varone later went into remission from the cancer and was thankfully able to return in the fanile of Lost Galaxy ( even being part of the next season's team up). Lost Galaxy was full of many plot twists and richly developed characters. The villians were again more serious like the Space villians. Special Effects were very first class. Ratings for the first half of Lost Galaxy were the biggest in the history of the franchise ( although Power Rangers was still far removed from the fad it was years earlier.) Toy Sales also soared for the first time in years. Ratings went down during the second half of Lost Galexy since Fox stopped promoting it as much in favor of promoting their new japenese import (Digimon). Some attribute this to what they thought was a lackluster first half of the season ( considering the second half to be good). Toy Sales continued to remain up. However, for the Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue two-part team-up episode ("Trakeena's Revenge"), cast members Danny Slavin, Reggie Rolle, Archie Kao, Valerie Vernon, and Cerina Vincent returned to repraise their roles as the Galaxy Rangers but Amy Miller, who played Trakeena, (currently known as "Amy Rolle") did not. Despite it, she turned it down to be married to Reggie Rolle, and land a small role in the 2001 R-rated film Rock Star and the studio gave Jennifer Burns the character. Due to Miller-Rolle's turn down, Trakeena became a minor villain favorite, thus far seen in Power Rangers. Synopsis In the fictional universe of Lost Galaxy, five teens from the space colony, Terra Venture, are seeking for a new world like Earth. They later find five mystical swords (the Quasar Sabers) on a jungle planet called Mirinoi that transform them into Galaxy Power Rangers, and use them to battle space villains from two different parts of the galaxy. These villains include Scorpius, Trakeena, Deviot, and Captain Mutiny. Along the way, they discover several Zords known as Galactabeasts, and make an ally in the form of the mysterious Magna Defender, a galactic warrior who later dies and passes his powers on to a sixth teen who is the Red Galaxy Ranger's older brother named Mike Corbett. One of the five teens named Kendrix Morgan also dies during the series, and is replaced by Karone, sister of the Red Space Ranger. This series also features a team-up between the Lost Galaxy Rangers and the Rangers of Power Rangers In Space, in which they face the common menace of the Psycho Rangers. Characters Rangers Allies Image:iS_Alpha6.jpg|Alpha 6 * Professor Phenomenus * Commander Stanton * Councilor Brody * High Councilor Renier * Space Rangers * Lightspeed Rangers Villains Image:Scorpius.jpg|Scorpius Image:Trakeena_title-0000000.jpg‎ |Trakeena Image:LG_Furio.jpg|Furio Image:LG_Treacheron.jpg|Treacheron Image:LG_Villamax.jpg|Villamax Image:LG_Deviot.jpg|Deviot Image:LG_Kegler.jpg|Kegler Image:Sting Wingers.jpg|Stingwingers Image:Psycho.jpg|Psycho Rangers Image:LG_Mutiny.jpg|Captain Mutiny Image:LG_Barbax.jpg|Barbarax Image:LG_Hexuba.jpg|Hexuba Image:LG_Swabbies.jpg|Swabbies * List of Lost Galaxy Monsters Arsenal * Quasar Sabers-Five swords recovered by the Power Rangers, giving them Ranger powers. * Transmorpher-Morpher of the Galaxy Rangers, activated by the morphing call "Go, Galactic!" * Magna Defender Morpher-Morpher used by Mike Corbett to become Magna Defender, using the morphing call "Magna Power!" * Red Armor Ranger-Special armor given to the Red Ranger, with built in weaponry. * Quasar Launchers-Weapons that can act either as bazookas or staffs. * Transdaggers-Five weapons that can each transform into 5 different modes, each preferred by a different Ranger. * Magna Blaster-Weapon of the Magna Defender, functions both as a rifle and as a sword. * Jet Jammer-One man vehicles used for interstellar travel. * Astro Cycles-Motorcycles used by the Red, Blue, and Green Rangers. * Capsular Cycle-Enhanced version of the Red Astro Cycle, capable of completely covering the Red Ranger. * Lights of Orion-Mystic lights used to aid the forces of good and to give the Rangers battle enhanced armour as well as power up the Galaxy Megazord. Zords * Galactabeasts/Galactazords ** Lion Galactabeast/Zord (Red/Leo) ** Condor Galactabeast/Zord (Green/Damon) ** Gorilla Galactabeast/Zord (Blue/Kai) ** Wolf Galactabeast/Zord (Yellow/Maya) ** Wildcat Galactabeast/Zord (Pink)(Kendrix/Karone) * Galaxy Megazord (combination of Galactazords) * Torozord (Magna Defender) * Defender Torozord (combination of Magna Defender in giant mode & Torozord) * C Zords ** C1 Zord (Small red race car) ** C2 Zord (red tank like car with single barrel on top) ** C3 Zord (black car with metallic arms) ** C4 Zord (red car with double barrels on top) ** C5 Zord (long red vehicle) * Centaurus Megazord (combination of C zords) * S Zords ** S1 Zord (blue jet with huge engenes on left and right sides) ** S2 Zord (wide blue jet with single fin on top) ** S3 Zord (blue tank like jet) ** S4 Zord (blue jet with low wings) ** S5 Zord (blue jet with high wings) * Stratoforce Megazord (combination of S zords) * Zenith Carrierzord Ships * Terra Venture * Astro Megaship Episodes Trivia * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy is known for the highest death toll of main characters thus far seen in Power Rangers: Magna Defender, Scorpius, Furio, Treacheron, Villamax, The Guardian, Loyax, Trakeena, Deviot, Captain Mutiny, Barbarax, Stratoforce Megazord, Centaurus Megazord, DECA, and Kendrix * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy was the first series not to take place in the fictional city of Angel Grove, California, nor Earth. * This series features the first known African-American Green Ranger (Damon Henderson). this would be repeated in Lightspeed Rescue with Joel Rawlings (and later the A-Squad Green Ranger from S.P.D.). * This series features the first known Asian-American Blue Ranger (Kai Chen). This would be repeated in Lightspeed Rescue (Chad), Time Force (Lucas), Ninja Storm (Blake), Operation Overdrive (Dax) and Jungle Fury (Theo). * This series is also notable for not having a permanent base, or "command center" from which the Rangers could operate, nor having a mentor or technical advisor for whom the Rangers could turn to for assistance. * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy was the first series to abandon the teleportation ability that had been seen in all previous seasons. * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy is the first season to have had a three-part series finale, this would be repeated in Power Rangers Time Force. * It is the first season to have sentient zords. * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy is also notable for being the first series not to feature a sixth ranger (this would be repeated in Dino Thunder), although with the addition of the Magna Defender, the 6th warrior position was filled.) * The position of Magna Defender as a Ranger is really controversial among fans. Many state that he was able to morph and controlled a Zord, although others argue that his suit is not spandex and his name doesn't include the word "Ranger". However, he was called the "Magna Defender Power Ranger" in toy commercials, but whether this term is official or not is debatable. * This was the second series were the entire team (instead of only the Red Ranger) received a power-up with the addition of the Lights of Orion, although the Red Ranger did later receive an Armored Ranger power up unique to himself. The first was in the third season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, with the addition of the Metallic Armor. ** This would be repeated in Dino Thunder with Super Dino Mode, S.P.D. with S.W.A.T. Mode, Mystic Force with Mystic Legend Armor and Jungle Fury with Jungle Master Mode. * Lost Galaxy was the last series that replaced a Ranger mid-season. * Lost Galaxy is notable for featuring the first Megazord that did not require all five Rangers to sit/stand in the same cockpit to pilot the Zord followed by Ninja Storm and SPD. * The Galaxy Megazord, Centaurus, Stratoforce and Torozord were the first (and so far only) Megazords unable to combine with each other. The Galaxy Megazord was also the first Megazord that the rangers had to stand in order to pilot it, via no controls but only their right hand. * Despite being 5-pieced Megazords, the Stratoforce and Centaurus Megazords are often considered to be standalone Zords. Even in the series continuity, they were treated like individual Zords, since in their origins they were Galactabeasts. * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy was the last series to feature an Alpha robot of any kind. (Not including cameos by Alpha 6 and Alpha 7 in future series reunion episodes) * It stands as the only series to feature a villain from a previous series becoming a Power Ranger. * It is the first series that featured living zords and was featured again in Power Rangers Wild Force. * The Magna Defender Morpher was actually a repainted version of the previously unused Gosei Sentai Dairanger's changer device, the Aura Changer, and was never in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (the show that "Lost Galaxy" was based on.) * Lost Galaxy is the second Power Rangers series to replace the original Sentai series' mode of transportation with color-coded motorcycles. In this case, the Lost Galaxy ranger's motorcycles (and also the Jet Jammers) replaced the Gingamen's "Ginga Horses" (Which were live horses), it should be noted though, that in one episode Gingaman footage of Ginga Red riding his Gingahorse WAS kept. * For the first time, the ending credits were accompanied by a display of one of the season's Megazord assembling. This trend would repeat until the middle of Wild Force. * Lost Galaxy is the only season to have a ranger die. Quantum Ranger Eric Myers was supposed to die like his Timeranger Counterpart Naoto/TimeFire in the finale, although his fate was rewritten, so he survived and later appeared to team with the Wild Force rangers and in Forever Red alongside Cole, Wes, Carter and 6 other Red Rangers. * Lost Galaxy is the first series to feature siblings serving on the same team. This would repeat in Lightspeed Rescue (Dana and Ryan Mitchell), Ninja Storm (Hunter and Blake Bradley), Mystic Force (Madison and Vida Rocca), and RPM (Gem and Gemma). * Lost Galaxy is the first season to feature a two-part teamup episode ("The Power of Pink" was the sequel to "To the Tenth Power"). Other two-part teamup episodes were "Trakeena's Revenge" in Lightspeed Rescue, "Reinforcements from the Future" in Wild Force, and "Thunder Storm" in Dino Thunder. * Lost Galaxy is the first series to have a completely new cast of Rangers, with no connection to the Rangers of the last series outside of the teamup episodes. * Lost Galaxy is also the series where the original Zords and Megazord were introduced the latest. The Galactabeasts are first seen in episode 3, but their Zord form and the Galaxy Megazord are not seen until episode 5. *This is the first season to feature a Megazord from a previous season in the team-up episodes. * This is the first season where a morpher was different from the one used in the counterpart Sentai series. Mike's morpher is not the same as his Sentai counterpart, Bull Riot from Gingaman. Mike uses a wrist-mounted morpher like the other Rangers, whereas Bull Riot used his sword to morph. This is followed by the Solar Morphers from Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. * This is the first season to featured The Rangers wearing the same clothes while de-morphed. This trend was continued by Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force and Wild Force. * Danny Slavin is five years older than his TV brother Russell Lawrence. * Some would say that this season is a part of the Zordon period, as it features Alpha 6, who was in Power Rangers Turbo and In Space, and Karone, who was Astronema in Power Rangers In Space. References * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy on Disney.com de: Lost Galaxy fr: L'Autre Galaxie Category:Season Category:Lost Galaxy